


Well Deserved Reward

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bandits & Outlaws, Blood and Gore, Captivity, Decapitation, F/M, First Time, Guards, Killing, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Rescue Missions, Royalty, Semi-Public Sex, Sex In A Cave, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: After a Captain of the city guard was assigned to a patrol on the roads, he quickly finds out that he was going to get busy with bandits. After slaughtering a bandit toll ambush, A woman approaches him and tell him her daughter is captured. Once the Captain goes to investigate he finds out that it was a trap, as the captive woman prevents a sneak attack by bandits, then things go get difficult as the Captain was offered a reward that he couldn't refuse even when he tried.





	Well Deserved Reward

“Tristan, I need you to patrol the roads today.” My King said as he walked to me. “I have been getting reports of caravans being captured.”

“Yes sire, which road should I focus on?” I asked.

“Pick one, it don't matter, I’m sending a few more men on the other roads too.” He said

“Then I will take the main road sire.” I said.

“As usual, you always take the most dangerous task.” He said with a chuckle. “No Captain, I’m not saying no. I know you like danger.”

I smiled and nodded, then packed up the last of my meal and started walking out of the barracks. On my way towards the city gates, a boy came running to me, making me look at him.

“Captain, my mother wanted me to give you this for your supper.” The boy said. "It's a thank you gift for saving her shop."

I smiled as I took it, then looked inside and saw two salmon with a loaf of bread.

“Tell you mother thank you for me please.” I said as I looked at him.

He smiled and nodded, then ran away. Once I got to the main gates, a man was fighting several guards, making me roll my eyes as I ran to them, then I pulled out my sword. The moment I got there, the man pulled out a sword and attack the guard, making me grab him from behind and place my sword against his neck.

“Why couldn't you just cooperate and keep your sword in check?” I asked with a sigh. “Now you're in for longer.”

“I’m wondering that myself now.” He said with fear on his face. “I surrender.”

My men smiled and took the sword from him, then I placed iron clamps on his wrists as one of my men offered them to me. Once the clamps were on, one of my men took him as I walked through the city gates. A few hours of walking, a caravan selling food to a man came into view, once I got to them, they looked at me and smiled.

“Sir, there is a bandit toll down the road" The caravanner said. "Can you clear them for me?”

“Certainly.” I said. “How many men are there and how much did they make you pay?”

“Just a week's rations of food, it’s hardly anything and I doubt you will find it since they started to eat it like there’s no tomorrow.” He said. "And to answer the more important question, i only saw four men, but they could be hiding more."

“Starved bandits are the worst.” The customer said with a sigh.

“Not really, a bandit holding a hostage is the worst.” I said. “I almost never get the person back unscaved.”

I walked down the road and soon came up to the toll.

“City Guard!” A man roared as I pulled out my sword and pointed it at him, making him run right into it. His sword fall out of his hand as he looked down at his chest.

“Running full blast toward a sharp object will get you hurt you know.” I said as he stared at me.

I sliced outwards and looked at the others as I saw them advancing towards me.

“Four against one, sounds easy enough.” I said with a small smile.

One of them let out a roar as he charged me, making me lunge my sword into his chest as the next one took action once he saw I was occupied. I sliced outwards once he got in range, chopping off the man's head, then stabbed the next one in the face as he stared in disbelief from the blood gushing on his face as his comrades fell to the ground.

“No fucking way.” The last man yelped. “Who are you?”

“The person that’s going to bring you in.” I said.

“Not in your lifetime.” He said as he raised his shield.

“I thought so.” I said with a sigh.

The man charged at me, making me lunge my sword through his shield and into his face.

“In your next life get a metal shield if you become a bandit moron.” I said.

I started to loot the coin purses off the men, then I heard a snap of a twig, making me put my sword up to a woman.

“Wait!” The woman yelped as I saw she wasn't a bandit by how posh her clothes were and I saw she wasn't armed, making me lower my sword. “They captured my daughter, she’s in the old mine.”

“Head to the city citizen.” I said. “I'll get her for you.”

The woman nodded, then pointed to the mine. I nodded and started to walk to it with my sword ready. Once I was inside, a single bandit was sitting on a chair that was sleeping on the job, caught my attention as he started snoring, making me stab him in the face, then moved down further into the mine. A few minutes later, I came up to a cage with a naked woman inside. She look up to me as i approached and started to panic as she pointed behind me, making me turn around and block a blow, then cut the man’s stomach open as I saw four more.

“Well this seems familiar.” I said with a chuckle.

“Do you believe this guard?” One of them asked with a chuckle. “He laughs as he’s about to be gutted just like my men he just gutted."

“We’ll see.” I said.

Two of them charge at me, making me perform a spinning horizontal slash, cutting them both in half, then I stabbed a woman with a helm in the chest as the leader stared in shock.

“No fucking way.” The leader said.

“That’s what your toll buddy said.” I said with a chuckle.

“Are you going to surrender or die just like he did?” I asked.

“I rather die like he did.” The man growled.

“Like always.” I said with a sigh. “You bandits are all the same.”

The man charged me as he lunged his sword at me, but I parried it with my sword and smashed my shield into his face, making him stagger back as I performed a spinning horizontal slash, cutting off his head.

“The woman you stabbed in the chest has the key.” The woman said.

I turned to the bandits and checked her pocket, then grabbed the key once I found it.

“What's your name?” She asked.

“Tristan, I am Captain of the city guard.” I said as I looked for her clothes, but didn't see them anywhere.

“Well Tristan, are you married?” She asked.

I let out a nervous laugh and looked at her.

“That’s a question that isn't supposed to be asked while naked ma’am.” I said. “Where did they take your clothes?”

“They took it so I wouldn’t try to escape.” She said. "I don't know where they took them."

“Great.” I said. “I hope your mother don't take it wrong when I get you to the city like this.”

“I don't have a mother, she was killed three years ago.” She said.

I looked at the woman bandit and saw she had a satchel, then I grabbed the helm and saw it was the woman.

“Figures.” I said, then reached into her satchel and pulled out the clothes that she was wearing, then walked to the woman. “I know these are probably stolen, but put them on please.”

“Can’t I reward my savior first?” She asked with a lust filled smile.

“Um, I don't think that’s a good idea.” I said with a nervous smile. “There could be more of them.”

“Oh come on, don't turn down a woman that is in love.” She whined. “And there was a total of eleven of them, five at the toll and six guarding the mine.”

I chuckled.

“We just met ma’am.” I said.

“Then I’m not getting dressed.” She said with frustration, then she smiled as she started to masturbate in front of me, making me whine as I couldn't resist my boner any longer.

“Why does everything have to be so complicated?” I asked, then unlocked the cage and tossed the clothes on the ground. “Please put these on.”

“Once I reward my savior, I will.” She said.

“Fuck woman.” I whined.

“Yes, fuck the woman that wants you.” She said with a giggle, then grabbed my hard on that was showing in my pants. “This big boy wants it. You don't even have to take anything off, just let me suck you and you can fuck me.”

I chuckled, then sighed.

“Damn it, you are one stubborn woman.” I said.

“Is that a yes?” She asked.

“Fine get it over with.” I said with a sigh. “I know I can't resist you asking much longer if you don't get dressed. Now that I'm going down this road, I don’t have a family and if you do a good job, I might consider accepting you as my wife.”

The woman grinned as she grabbed my pants and pulled it down, revealing my six inch shaft.

“How long did they keep you locked up?” I asked. "I never met anyone this horny after seeing their captives slaughtered."

“One day.” She said. “I have been on the road for a while though. I am lucky my wagon wheel broke when it did or it would be longer and i wouldn't have found you.”

“You're lucky in so many ways.” I said with a sigh. "Normally I wouldn't do this to a woman that I don't know, but i know you wouldn't give up and you are very beautiful. I also need a wife, but that doesn't mean that's a for sure thing so don't get your hopes up."

She smiled and started to suck me, making me look at her in impression as she was really good.

“Did you do this before?” I asked.

“Yes, the bandits made me do it, but I didn't give them anything else or the sucking you are about to receive.

I sighed and she got back to work, making me grunt and look around as I felt my legs start to tremble from how good she is. A hay bed on the ground caught my eye, making me grab the woman and I pull her to it, then laid down. She smiled and got in the 69 position, making me look at her slit.

“God woman, you got a beautiful snatch.” I said with a smile, making her giggled and started to suck me as I started to eat her out. 

“Fuck it." I said and started to take off my armor. 

“Hay now, my job.” She said.

I watched her as she started to take off my armor, then I saw her hands wasn’t worked to the bone like most people are, making me look at her in confusion.

“Something the matter?” She asked.

“Who are you?” I asked. “Are you a noble?”

“I am, and will be your future wife if I pass.” She said.

I smiled and shook my head. Once my armor was off, she started to kiss my chest, then I grabbed her C cup breast and gave them a massage, making her smile as she kissed me on the lips. A few minutes later, she looked at me in the eyes.

“Are you ready for your reward?” She asked,

“I believe so.” I said with a nervous chuckle.

“Then I want you to take over.” She said.

I grabbed her and got on top of her, then She smiled and grabbed my shaft to line me up. Once in place, she nodded.

“Push in.” She said.

I took a deep breath and pushed in, making her moan as a hint of pain filled her face. I stopped moving as I stared at her in worry. She shook her head and grabbed my ass, then pushed me deeper until I hit her back wall, making her gasp out a moan. I let out a soft moan as she was really tight and barely gave me room to move.

“You like?” She asked with a smile.

“Beyond words.” I said with a smile.

She giggled, then she started to kiss me, making me start to thrust in her.

“You passed already and we just started.” I moaned. “Your walls are so tight and Godly and I don't know if i can live without that feeling.”

She smiled with excitement, then got her fucking as I started to thrust faster, making me moan and close my eyes. She grabbed my hand and placed it on her clit, making me rub it. A few minutes later, she moaned and came all over the place.

“Damn, that felt good.” I moaned.

“There are no words that can explain how much I agree with you.” She moaned. “Are you close to cumming yet? I want to start setting up the wedding.”

I chuckled.

“Slow it down please.” I said. “I need to make sure I am not walking into something I don't want to. I said you passed, not start rushing things.”

She stared at me in worry, then nodded as she started to kiss me again.

"What was that face for?" I asked.

"Nothing, just keep going please." She said.

I stared at her for a second, then sighed as I didn't like her secrets. I felt her grab my waist and move me around in her, making me start to thrust in her again. A few minutes later, I started to moan, making me start to fuck her faster, then I came deep in her as she pulled me to her back wall, trying to catch every drop. I opened my eyes and saw her smiling with happiness.

“Well how does it feel to have sex with a Princess.” She asked. “I hope you don't mind being a King.”

I stared at her in shock.

“You’re fucking jesting right?” I asked, making the woman giggle as she shook her head and grab a Royal crest off the ground. 

I looked at it and saw it was real, making me stare at it in panic.

“Fuck me.” I whined.

“Gladly.” She said and started to move her hips under me with a giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. I boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
